Fuel modules are commonly known, and are used for transferring fuel from a fuel tank to an engine. Several of these types of fuel modules have a return system, where fuel that is not consumed by the engine is returned to the fuel tank. These return systems typically operate at a certain pressure, typically less than 50 kPa. However, if any of the conduits or other components in the return system become compromised, such as disconnected or broken, the pressure in the return system may drop to undesirable levels, and cause the fuel module to malfunction.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fuel module which has the capability to prevent an undesirable drop in pressure (in the fuel module) when one or more of the components in the fuel return system become compromised.